masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Bowne
Bowne Gat Or Salar 4 Herfok Ozbitz Feralden Bowne Gat is supermind professor which in past was working for STG but when left. He started to work for personal projects like creating a special drones or weapons. Once he was placed under judge. He was freed because he had evidence that the judge was corrupt and was able to walk free. After it he saved his work very clearly, so no one would ever find it. After mating with another salarian: his assistant. Which he done in secret he created underground facility where his offspring would grow. He also cleaned a political place for himself on planet Bozon in Turian Space where he became an ambassador form salarian government. There he started a company known as Extra-Tech. He himself became a CEO. He done this all in just 5 years. When in next year he created his Asari Berserkers. His assistant who was still working with him and looking after their children was now not only assistant but vice-CEO of Extra-Tech. Bowne also became leader of giant crime syndicate. Through it he smuggled weapons for illegal materials. When he upgraded Asari Berserker Giliana to Captain Giliana it was rumoured that she became his right hand in everything and that he trusts her more than his assistant . The assistant was now given all job over the company because he had work on new projects also Cassandra project over his old rival Young. Soon after it he was able to get more collector technology and he proceeded in trying to make a perfect soldier. He followed ZAZ frigate to Atlantis-7 and where set upped a bunker. Soon when Eezo fountain erupted. He was able to get one portion o Cassandra’s DNA, he also grew interested in Van'Shaar . For a year he was creating a perfect soldier till he created it. When Dark Energy started to come as a side effect of the gap in order to Inquisitors s to be released he finished Arthur Neras . His asari also stole important ancient prothean relic. Soon After Salarian government found about his old lab they placed him in prison. Asari were able to break him up. He collected the research and escaped. He when re appeared on Noveria . He bought his own lab. There he studied the effects of indoctrination and created indoctrinacegen . After it he experimented on Inquisitors and was able to upgrade Captain Giliana with new tech. When 10 hybrids were left he had one hybrid in his hands. He was able to create new DNA, Hybrid DNA. It was nearly perfect. He used his old trophy Wrath DNA suited with his genius and was able to create a perfect soldier. This soldier was supposedly destroyed, but Bowne put him back. After it he planned an assassination on the council. Later he was seen working with Oblivion Hunters and as Echelon stated he would run the Military Science sub-division after death of Sanil Gorf. During the Inquisitor Crisis he was re-assigned to command outpost in Atlantis Expanse just before the Ashley Richards escaped. There he made sure to make some updates on Shaun Mercer, after which he was the first subject to be merged with part of LAIS. Category:Characters Category:Oblivion Hunters Category:OmegaSpruz Category:Male Category:Salarians